


Conquering the Storm

by Awsometime



Series: Omorashi Stories [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: Conquering Storm. The mere mention of her name to most men sent shivers down their spices. Hundreds bowed to her, and several hundreds more learned to. However, every warrior has their limits, and the Bride of the Raiju Clan is no exception.
Series: Omorashi Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2231592
Kudos: 3





	Conquering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> All characters involved in omorashi are age 18 or older.

“Honored Matron.”

A tall, orange female lynx paused for a moment, her ear having twitched at the opening of a door and the utterance of her title. Her amber eyes darted over toward the door as she finished slipping on her left glove. Standing at the doorway was one of countless ninja soldiers at Conquering Storm’s beck and call as Bride of the Raiju clan.

“Speak,” she ordered, turning to face her guest.

The shrouded lynx bowed in acknowledgement. “Pardon the intrusion, your majesty. But the Raiju ambassador will be departing shortly. You requested to be notified.”

“Indeed, I did. Thank you, soldier. Dismissed.”

The soldier bowed in acknowledgement of Conquering Storm’s stoic voice before swiftly turning to leave, shutting the wooden door behind him. The Bride, now alone in her quarters once again, returned her attention to the table in the middle of the room. She grunted sternly as she reached down and snatched up her right hand glove before slipping it on. With a final sip of her morning tea, she turned and headed toward the door. 

As the entrance to her house creaked shut behind her, Storm began racking her mind. Internalized schedules swam around her orderly thoughts. Today, negotiations were to take place between the Raiju Clan and the Freedom Fighters, representing New Mobotropolis. Apparently, according to Sally, going through two coups in less than a month wasn’t good for political stability. 

“Heh, fools,” Storm mused, a crooked smile creeping onto her face. If the former princess of the realm was coming to her for assistance, things were clearly quite dire. People like that could easily be made putty in the hands of those with the power to help them. 

She marched through her clan territory toward the northern gate, inspecting every last activity and soldier as if wishing to find some sort of irregularity. Her lavender robes swayed in the light breeze that rustled the fauna surrounding the path. 

“That fool had better not be late. He’s lucky I tolerated his tardiness once.”

As she neared the gate, Storm narrowed her eyes in search of the man in question. Luckily for him, there he stood, surrounded by an escort of several ninja. “Excellent.”

All ninja within eyeshot bowed as Storm approached, only rising when she gave the command to, promptly after. One, however, slightly taller than the rest and donning a golden headband, bowed once more as she strode up to them.

“Honored Matron.”

“You may rise, General Harris.”

The male lynx stood up straight with a nod. “How may I be of service, Honored Matron?” 

“I desire a rundown of the route, risk estimates, and a full copy of Miss Sally’s demands,” Conquering Storm replied, her fist now planted on her hip.

General Harris nodded in reply. “I’ll have the demands drawn up for you immediately, as well as a map of the intended route.” As if on cue, a lesser ninja strode up to the general’s side. In an exchange of only a few hand symbols and a nod, the soldier knew what to retrieve and walked away. “As far as dangers are concerned, it’s largely unknown. With the Destructix still at large and the relation between the clans remaining… warm at best, it’s unknown whether a squadron of four escorts may be enough.”

Storm raised her hand, nearly cutting off her general. “These talks are important. If successful, they will undoubtedly secure us as the undisputed military power of the region. An alliance with New Mobotropolis while they’re in such a desperate state is invaluable. I need to know the ambassador will be safe.”

“If you’d like, Honored Matron, I can accompany them.”

“No, you’re needed here. The new recruits require consistency, and for me to take over your duties, even for a day, would do them a grave disservice. You will remain here.”

“Then what do you propose? I can easily up the guard count, if you’d like.”

“That won’t do, either. I will accompany them myself.” 

“Honored Matron, are you sure that’s appropriate?”

Her eyes narrowed, her voice becoming chilly. “Do you doubt my abilities?”

Harris lurched backwards, nearly hitting one of his soldiers. “N-no ma’am! I was merely-”

“Then leave decisions regarding the use of my time to me, General Harris.”

The lynx stood nervously for a moment, unsure of how to respond without further rousing the annoyance of his superior. “I… Yes ma’am.”

“Hmph! Good.” Conquering Storm turned on a dime, placing her hands neatly behind her back and marching away toward the ambassador and his escorts. 

With his highest superior now trodding away, Harris was able to breathe freely once more. However, a sudden motion from the female lynx drove his lungs back into borderline paralysis. Her head snapped back over her shoulder, her icy gaze doing to the general what no one else could; Scaring him to the core. 

“And by the way, Harris.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“If you ever question my decisions again, expect that to be taken as an issuance of challenge for the throne. Understood?”

Harris’ eyes grew wide, a mixture of astonishment and fear filling his returning stare. “Understood, Honored Matron!”

Conquering Storm’s lips curled into an almost sinister smirk before she turned back toward her destination. Across from the guard tower, standing in front of the north gate, was a young-looking male lynx, draped in purple and gold robes.

Upon seeing their master, the four ninja immediately whipped to face her and practically raced to see who could bow first. “Ambassador Tallock, I am glad you decided to show up on time today. 

The man gave his own, less liberal bow. “Yes, honored matron. As we discussed, my being five minutes late last time was utterly irresponsible. It will not happen again.

“See to it,” began Conquering Storm, pausing to allow her glare to settle down to a mere intense stare. “Now, I must inform you of a slight change in plans…”

The next few minutes were spent going over the plans for their route, as well as the fact that Storm would be joining them on it; A development that sent a bead of sweat cascading down Tallock’s face. 

“We are two minutes behind schedule. Are you prepared to leave, ambassador?” asked Storm.

“Yes, Honored Matron.”

With General Harris giving a salute and the rest of the troops on sight bowing in farewell, Conquering Storm, her arms crossed, led the pack out of the gate, her stern gaze not faltering in the slightest. 

“We have a tight schedule, Ambassador Tallock. I’ve scheduled us a total of two rest stops for the journey there. No more.” 

Tallock grimaced, taken aback at the remark. “B-but, with all due respect, Honored Matron, the journey is six hours-”

“If you find it to be an issue, you can be replaced,” the stern bride replied coldly. “I refuse to allow our first diplomatic mission to such a powerful potential ally to be marred with tardiness.” 

“Yes, Honored Matron…” Tallock replied, gazing down at his purple robes.

“Excellent. Now, gentlemen, let’s move!”

====

The first portion of the journey proceeded without issue. The group of 6 lynxes marched down the necessary paths, guided by Storm’s internalized map. However, just as the one hour mark ticked by, Conquering Storm’s ear twitched at the sound of an object scraping against the dirt road. She promptly snapped up her hand to halt the group and turned to face the source. 

Luckily, but also frustratingly, Storm wasn’t greeted by a threat, but by her ambassador, who had seemingly stumbled over his own feet and now stared at her sheepishly. His legs were crossed rather awkwardly.

“Is something the matter, ambassador?”

Tallock spoke with reservation, like admitting his predicament would mean certain scorn. “M-ma’am, would it be alright if we used one of those breaks now?” 

Storm raised an eyebrow, as if prompting him to elaborate further. 

“I… have to relieve myself…” Tallock confessed. 

A shallow sigh tumbled out of Storm’s lips. It took but a moment for her to decide on their course of action. She had prepared for such an occasion and scheduled their trip accordingly. 

“That is acceptable,” she began. Storm then turned to the other four ninja. “Men, if you must do anything of this nature, do it now. I will remain on guard. You all have five minutes.”

“Oh, thank you, Honored Matron!” Tallock smiled before darting off toward the woods bordering either side of the path. One of the ninja also accepted the offer, though in a far more calm manner, striding over toward the trees on the opposite side. 

Storm gave a stern nod and grunt before turning to face the path ahead, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of trouble. As she scanned every point of interest, a momentary thought crossed her mind. The lynx gave notice to an ever-so-slight reminder from her lower half about her own needs. The tea she had drank that morning before setting out had begun to work its way through her, and she herself would require relief eventually. 

Though her self-control bordered on superhuman, the journey still had nearly five hours left, and she highly doubted she’d be able to maintain optimal focus while also worrying about herself. But no need to worry, she thought. She had scheduled two breaks for a reason, and if need be, she’d have no issue with calling it for her own sake. 

A few short minutes later and Ambassador Tallock was the last to return. There was still two minutes left, and for a moment she contemplated leaving to conduct her business right then. But she decided against it. The timing would be tight, and she didn’t dare risk violating her own strict principles. All this in mind, she called the break off early and they re-embarked. 

Minutes turned to hours as they journeyed down the winding path, and soon, the halfway point of the trip was near. Storm, now only slightly more tense than usual, continued her diligent task of scanning for potential threats. Her bladder’s reminders had persisted, but they were but minor annoyances, and Storm refused to give them anything but a passing acknowledgement, even if her need had grown a fair deal. 

Soon, she’d simply call their second break, she thought. However, her twitching ear swiftly brought her back to complete focus. The faint sound of running water lay ahead. 

They drew closer to the source. With the sound growing stronger, Conquering Storm felt the back corners of her mind urging her to pay more attention to her growing need. However, she quickly stomped it out. She remembered this area from the map. It was nothing to be concerned about, just a simple river to be crossed via the…

“The bridge,” Storm thought out loud as they came within eyeshot of the wide, rushing torrent. Where the bridge had been marked on the map, there was now none. 

“Honored Matron,” one of the ninja behind her began, stepping forward from the rest of the pack. “I believe the rainstorms of last week may have swelled the river and overwhelmed the bridge,” he finished, pointing toward the beams on either side of the river, broken and splintered from where the bridge once was, as evidence. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s likely…” Storm mumbled in response. 

“What shall we do, ma’am?” Tallock asked cautiously.

Storm sighed in irritation. Whatever the solution would be, it’d likely eat up too much time for them to take a second break and remain on schedule. That of course meant no restroom until they reached their destination. But she had no time to think about that. “I’ll take care of it,” she replied coldly. 

Suppressing her more primal needs and forming a visor over her eyes with her hand, Storm scouted along both edges of the rushing channel. In seconds, her trained eyes locked onto a potential solution.

On the other side of the river, a short walk downstream, stood a mighty oak tree. Its size made it ideal for bridging the gap. All that needed to be done was to topple it. An easy feat for a warrior of her prowess. 

“Men, I’ll be back. Prepare to cross!” Storm barked as she zipped back to get a running head start. Eyeing the bank on the other side, the matron’s eyes narrowed. She knelt down, and in the next second, she was off. Storm dashed toward the river bank and planted her foot on its edge. In a burst of strength, she pushed off with her powerful legs and was sent sailing over the river.

Seconds later, she’d successfully planted herself on the other side of the river. For a split second, she went wide-eyed, the force of the landing having disturbed her midsection. 

“Ngh, I despise this!” Storm snarled to herself before zipping off toward the tree, forcing her growing discomfort to the back of her mind. 

She dashed toward the wide trunk, stopping on a dime in front of it. With narrowing eyes, Storm inspected the rushing waters in front of her. As she’d suspected, the tree would be more than tall enough to bridge the gap. Grunting in contentment, she whipped around and sprinted, putting the tree in between her and the river. Then, with a burst of speed, she began her running start. 

As the gap closed between them, the battle-hardened lynx leaped into the air, positioning herself for a kick. On her final approach, she aggressively thrusted her right foot out in front of her with a snarl. As she’d guessed, as mighty as the tree stood, it was no match for the iron-like leg now making contact with its midsection. 

“Ha!” Storm yelled as the sound of splintering wood filled the air. Near its base, the tree lost its integrity and began to fall forward. Its attacker, meanwhile, had elegantly landed on the ground and watched as her handiwork took shape. The tree’s leafy top crashed onto the opposite river bank with a violent symphony of rustling and snapping. Then, nothing but the sound of rushing water overpowering the light breeze remained. 

“Let’s move it, men, before we fall behind schedule!” Conquering Storm barked to her party on the other side. In immediate response, the first of the group poised himself to jump up onto the tree-turned-log. 

As her subjects carefully crossed the makeshift bridge, the matron was once again afforded a moment with her thoughts. She crossed her arms and glanced down at her midsection with a light snarl. While she was, of course, still fully in control, what she’d just done certainly hadn’t helped her predicament, and with the destroyed bridge eating up their second and only remaining break, she’d have no choice but to maintain control until reaching New Mobotropolis. 

As she stood, an ever-so-faint idea tugged at her internally. She’d scheduled a half hour’s leeway between their arrival time and the official start time of the meeting. Would there really be much harm in…

No, Storm thought, cutting off her thoughts. Her soldiers looked to her for a living example of what it meant to be the perfect warrior. Rigid; Calculated; Uncompromising; All qualities that she’d worked her entire life to build and maintain. What would she be telling them if she sacrificed her own rigid schedule for silly, primal needs? Allowing such weakness would be betraying everything she stood for. 

With her mind more than made up, Storm looked to see that her party had caught up with her. “Due to our loss of time, our second break must be removed from the schedule. From here on out, we continue straight to the city. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Honored Matron!” her men responded in militaristic unison. 

“Good.”

Conquering Storm proceeded forward, blocking out the mild reminders from her lower half entirely. She refused to be a slave to her body.

====

The Bride of Conquering Storm; One of the most feared women in all four clans; Most men trembled at the mention of her name, and many more learned to. But now, this mighty, steel-willed woman was reduced to lightly shuddering as she and her party approached the home stretch of their journey. Over an hour ago, her need for relief had become unignorable. Now, it threatened to overtake her mind. 

She did her best to keep focused, gritting her teeth as she continued to scan either side of the path for oncoming danger. But internally, her instincts were increasingly urging her to call for a break and dart behind every new tree she saw. It would’ve been so simple; Just call a two minute rest stop, squat down behind a sizable tree, and…

Storm clenched her fists, failing to prevent another shudder from moving up through her body. What on Mobius was she doing? Allowing her mind to drift off into ridiculous fantasies was unforgivable! 

“Umm… Honored Matron?”

The shaky voice of Ambassador Tallock cut Storm’s internal scolding short. The lynx looked back at him to see him in a similar, but less urgent pose than he was over an hour prior. Upon seeing him nervously shuffling his legs together, she immediately knew his issue.

“What is it, Tallock?”

“Forgive me, ma’am. I know you said we didn’t have time for another break, but could I just have… a simple minute or two, to relieve myself?”

Storm froze for a moment. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t have even entertained the idea of caving on their schedule for a need as petty as Tallock’s. But now, she found herself struggling to shoot him down. Her bladder tugged on her mind like a nagging child, telling her that this was the excuse she needed! Calling a break now wouldn’t look like weakness, but compassion. However, it’d allow her to get the relief she increasingly needed all the same. 

She was about to open her mouth to reply, but suddenly, as if a switch had flipped, her rational warrior mind reassumed control. A warrior or her status using “compassion” as an excuse to satisfy her own desires? She scolded herself for even entertaining such a dishonorable idea. 

“No.”

Tallock’s face filled with dread. “I… Honored Matron, I beg you to reconsi-”

“We’re only fifteen minutes out. New Mobotropolis will have plenty of facilities, and you can hold it until then,” she replied sternly. 

Tallock looked for a moment like he wanted to protest, to further beg her to change her mind. But, with a look of defeat, he meekly replied, “yes, Honored Matron.”

“Good, now let’s mo-” Conquering Storm’s sentence was cut off by a wince the moment she took a step forward. Only now that her focus was broken did she truly realize how badly she needed relief for herself. She grew wide-eyed as her bladder made its first real push in the form of an urge to cross her legs, hold herself, anything! But still, her warrior’s mind prevailed, allowing her to quickly regain control. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” came a voice of concern from one of her ninja behind her. 

Once again, the matron buried her needs and continued forward, replying sternly, “I’m fine, it’s nothing of importance.” 

====

By the time New Mobotropolis came into view further down the path, Storm was on the verge of losing control. She’d needed to hold her urine for long periods of time before. After all, dangerous stealth missions with no bathroom breaks weren’t uncommon for her. But this? This was a league above the rest. Every step felt like a miniature battle between her mind and bladder. The only question that remained now was, who would win the war?

Storm bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood in an attempt to distract herself with pain. Only a few minutes more and her challenge would be over, she thought. 

She did her damndest to expel her needs from her mind. There was little more she could do now than wait as they approached. Storm refused to give in, not after waiting so long already. No, she would wait, and she’d look like a proper warrior while doing it. 

It wasn’t but a minute later when they finally approached the gate of the large, domed city. Princess Sally Acorn and her paramilitary force, the Freedom Fighters, were already there to greet them with a mixture of smiles, and suspicious glances. 

“Hey, Stormy!”

Conquering Storm’s attention snapped to the origin of the playful voice, one she knew all too well. Even in her current condition, she still had enough sense left to snarl at the snide remark. 

“You’ll treat me with proper respect, hedgehog.”

“What? You don’t like my cute little nick-ow, hey!”

“You’ll have to excuse him,” Sally's far more regal voice interjected as she removed her elbow from Sonic’s ribcage. 

“Hmph, I’ll consider it taken care of,” was Storm’s irritated response.

“I must say, though, I don’t recall seeing you on the list you sent us. Did something come up?”

“Indeed. With the region destabilized, and the Destructix still at large, we had no choice but to make a last minute change to security levels.” Sally replied with a nod as Storm stepped aside, much to her lower half’s protest, and beckoned to her party. “This is my traveling party, escorting Ambassador Tallock. He’ll be engaging in today’s negotiations with you.”

“Umm… is he alright?” Sonic asked, pointing to the sweating lynx with concern. 

Storm looked back to her ambassador, suddenly remembering that he was in a similar predicament to her, only he apparently had no problem displaying weakness to the outside world. 

“Tallock, straighten up this instant!” Conquering Storm ordered, while at the same time rejecting her internal demands to cross her legs and hold herself as he was doing. 

“Y-yes ma’am…” Tallock replied nervously, trying his best to stand up straight and separate his quivering legs. 

“Does he… need to…” Sonic began, raising an eyebrow. 

A small, yellow fox situated behind the hedgehog and chipmunk piped up. “I can show him to the restroom if he needs it!”

“I would… appreciate that,” replied Tallock with a crooked face. 

Storm wanted to order that Tallock stop and discuss basic procedures first, but she herself was nearing the end of her rope, and despite her will of steel, she’d be looking like him if soon enough if she didn’t reach a restroom. 

“Your majesty, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d prefer we discuss proceedings after my men and I have had some time to recoup.” 

“Certainly! After all, I’m sure your journey’s been long! You can follow Tails to our facilities. We’ll be in the meeting hall when you’re ready. I trust you know where that is?” 

Storm replied with a simple nod. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Storm saw Sonic’s mouth curl into a sly grin. “Aww… does the unbreakable Bride of Conquering Storm gotta go potty?”

As right as she knew the obnoxious hedgehog was, Storm refused to be mocked. “Continue, hedgehog, and I’ll show you where I obtained that title.”

“Oh, is that a chall-”

“Enough!” Sally demanded, grabbing Sonic’s ear and cutting him off. “Conquering Storm, feel free to follow Tails. I assure you, Sonic will be… better behaved during our negotiations, right?”

“Uh… right!” Sonic replied, gulping nervously in the face of Sally’s death stare.

“Right this way, guys!” the two-tailed fox boy beckoned. Without another word, Storm and her team followed Tails. 

====

The second the door to the lobby opened, Tallock bounded in front of the group, and made a b-line for the restroom. 

“Tallock, show some respect and walk!”

“Ngh, yes ma’am!” 

She then turned to Tails, giving a small bow as she spoke, “Thank you, Mr. Prower.”

The boy blushed at the designation. “It’s not a problem, ma’am, and you can just call me Tails!”

“Hmph,” nodded Storm. 

As soon as Tails had bid farewell and her men had lined up in front of the occupied mens’ room, Storm hastily began the search for her own relief. Her eyes scanned every door before quickly locking on her target, a pink door with a feminine symbol on the front. Her time was here at last!

With this realization came a nearly unbearable surge of pain that rose up from her bladder and to the tips of her ears. Not even Storm could suppress a shallow groan as she fought against every fiber of her being to maintain her composure. She began her walk toward the door, knowing full well she couldn’t possibly last through another spasm like that. 

She tried the handle. Much to her relief, it was unlocked. She didn’t know if she could bear standing straight outside the door for a second longer if it wasn’t. 

She borderline-slammed the door behind her and flicked on the lights. The instant her thumb pressed in the lock, her stoic composure collapsed. 

“Gr…” Storm growled in pain as her legs flew together and her hands flew to her aching crotch. She couldn’t stand being reduced to such a vulnerable position, but she was alone now, and done pretending. 

At long last, she was free to let her instincts take over as she turned to lay eyes on the toilet in the corner of the yellow room. Without wasting a second, her body, now on autopilot, carried itself to the throne and yanked up the lid. Storm’s eyes lit up as they took in the clean, inviting seat, practically begging to be used.

The bursting lynx responded in kind, shooting her hands to the waistband of her baggy combat pants and yanking them down along with her black spandex. And in one final, swift motion, she whirled around and planted her rear on the toilet. 

The gush was immediate and strong, pouring out of her lower half in the form of a violent torrent and splashing into the awaiting waters below. Storm’s eyes widened. She waged one final, pathetic battle with herself to try and quell what was rising up in her, but the sensation of hours of built up stress and urine rushing out of her body uninhibited was simply too much for the warrior to bear. 

“I… Ngh!” 

In one final resignation, Storm’s mental barriers collapsed.

“Hahhhhh…” 

Her moans of ecstasy filled the room, easily drowning out the sound of her clear piss crashing into the toilet bowl. She felt her whole body shudder as her stream showed no signs of stopping. 

“Oh, goodness, this is, mmmm…” She sighed as her mind gave up on describing the feeling with words. Her face flushed and her head fell back as she allowed every muscle in her body to relax and fill with indescribable relief. At long, long last, Storm was free of all prying eyes and inhibitions. She gave a long series of sighs, trying desperately to get to most out of every second, every drop of relief. 

Eventually, her stream began to slow, first to a trickle, then to a few drops, and with one final exhale, it was finished. Storm had never felt more relieved in her life. She sat there for a moment, allowing the last of the ecstasy to drain before hoisting herself up, taking care of herself, and hiking her pants back up.

As the bathroom sink ran, Storm glared at herself in the mirror, internally scolding herself. What she hated, though, wasn’t that she’d allowed herself to be controlled by her emotions; It wasn’t even that she’d put on such a pathetic show. 

No, what the warrior truly hated, was the fact that, if she’d been given the chance to redo the last two minutes, she’d have gladly, and unapologetically so, allowed it to happen again.


End file.
